


Final Wish

by vamprouge



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Canonical Character Death, maybe Alternate Universe im not sure, nowe and manah are mentionned but not enough for me to put them in characters tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprouge/pseuds/vamprouge
Summary: What if Angelus had used her final wish before dying ... ?





	Final Wish

It was quiet in the Goddess’s Castle courtyard, A final reunion, their final moments.

He leaned to caress her cheek, she was soft and warm… he felt nostalgic and finally, at peace.

 

“Is it over Caim ?”

 

Her voice was weak but she too, felt truly peaceful, seeing him before her last moments.

He smiled.

 

*Yes, we’re together now*

 

Their mental share, something so private and tender, she felt herself drift off.

Her pupils dilating, her body giving out.

 

Flames started consuming her body as she started disappearing… but not his.

He simply waited, thinking he too, would die with the one he loved so dearly.

 

She vanished.

 

He stayed.

 

A clump in his throat, his voice … was back.

His body gave out and he fell on the cold stones. 

It couldn’t be… it couldn’t !

 

He slowly turned to face the two persons who had stayed behind, he couldn’t look into Nowe’s eyes…

His mouth opening slowly, trembling, tears falling down his face.

 

After 18 years, he could talk again.

 

“Please… kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
